


My Loved Ones

by Prince_Hel



Series: ‘Trust Me’ Universe [3]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But A LOT of Cuteness Between the Belivaird Family, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: Rindy learns the truth about what happened to Carol and she wants to see Harge. But she's not the only one who needs to confront him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I would be back soon :P and without word limit! Haha. For this particular reason I want to remind everyone that I have an amazing beta (that probably is going to hate me with my next story). Truth be told, without her, this wouldn't be possible. Thank you so much, Ligeria! ^ヮ^

The house was filled with tension as Carol and Therese waited for Rindy’s arrival from her friend’s house, to have the conversation both women were dreading to have with her, despite the fact they knew they had to have it. The atmosphere was completely suffocating but for Therese it was understandable, since she was trying to keep a light-hearted ambience, speaking of whatever topic that came to her mind ─ Carol’s forced smile was letting know that it was in vain but she appreciated the effort nevertheless.

A little over six months had passed since mother and daughter’s reunion but it wasn't until last week, after her eighth birthday, that Rindy for the first time asked for her father’s whereabouts. Genevieve was the one who helped them to avoid giving an answer that day but they knew it was something they couldn’t keep dragging out, though they wish they could, wanting to avoid the anguish Rindy would go through once she discovered the truth.

Therese walked to Carol, who was baking some cookies – whenever she was anxious, she needed to have something to do or it would get worse. Therese hugged her from behind as she rested her forehead against Carol’s shoulder blades. “I know it’s hard to believe it at the moment, but we are going to be okay. All of us.”

Carol closed her eyes, sighing deeply, feeling Therese kissing her shoulder. There was the strange sensation of believing her at the same time she didn’t but Therese was more than aware of her current emotions since Rindy’s question. “I don’t have any idea of how to approach this.”

“I don’t think there’s a right way to do something like this.” She let go a little to coax Carol to turn around so they could look at each other. “But you are not doing this alone.” She bit her lip with some uncertainty because even when there was no doubt that she would be there all the way, she still felt like there was a line she shouldn’t cross when it came to Carol and Rindy’s relationship because she wasn’t the girl’s mother. “I’m going to be here, ready to help whenever you need to.”

Carol’s eyes softened with affection, making Therese feel happy at being able to make her forget about her worries, even if it was for a brief moment. Both shared a content sigh when Carol cupped Therese’s face in her hands to give her a lingering kiss. Only the bell ringing, signaling Rindy’s arrival, was able to pull them apart. Carol couldn’t conceal the way her body stiffened as she made her way to the front door, dragging a deep sigh from Therese once she wasn’t close enough to hear her. She was able to hear the cheery fake voice as Carol greeted Rindy’s friend and her mother, but the fakeness disappeared whenever she talked with her daughter, although Therese was more than able to catch the worry in it.

It didn’t take much to hear the door closing, followed by eager steps heading to the kitchen, where Therese was waiting, resting against a countertop with her arms crossed. “Hi, Therese!”

The woman smiled, uncrossing her arms and opening them when she saw Rindy walking towards her to hug her. As her arms wrapped around the girl, she felt bad, knowing that her happy camper attitude wouldn’t last. “Hey sweetie, did you have a good time?”

“I did!” She broke the hug, lifting her head to look at her with a big smile. “Mrs. Winters took us to amusement park and-” She started to gush at the time Carol stepped inside the kitchen. The women exchanged a meaningful look for a moment before focusing all their attention on Rindy as she climbed to sit on one bar stool.

They listened to her chatter with interest, Carol sitting next to her while Therese remained standing in front of them, relaxing as she went on and laughing whenever Rindy did after a funny anecdote but when she finished, the tension was back in full force. Carol nibbled her lower lip, running a hand through her hair, sighing resignedly. “Rindy, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Rindy observed the way Therese reached to place a hand over her mother’s, caressing her with her thumb. She was young but already very perceptive ─ she could feel that this was something serious. “It’s something bad?”

Carol closed her eyes at the way Rindy’s tone turned apprehensive. “Yes, darling, it is.” She really wished she could say something different but she was about to shatter the image her little girl had about her father and no matter what, it was going to be heartbreaking for both of them.

“Does it … does it have to do with Dad?” It was a fair guess since she hadn’t seen him in so long and her mother avoided answering when she asked about him. “Something happened to him?”

Carol fixed her gaze on the countertop, still not having a clue of how to approach this but even if she’d had a planned script, Therese was right: there was no right way to do this; it wouldn’t be easy. Saying Harge was fine would make her feel like a liar. “He’s physically okay.” She pursed her lips when Rindy sighed relieved. “But he’s in jail, honey.”

Therese felt like she was dizzying herself since she was moving her eyes from one to the other every few seconds but she was worried for both of them. She was a bystander in this situation but she wouldn’t hesitate to intervene if it was necessary, so she didn’t want to miss even the slightest reaction in them.

Rindy gasped when she heard her mother’s words. “Why?” There was disbelief in her voice which wasn’t surprising because for her, her father was an honorable person.

For a second, Carol looked in Therese’s direction with desperation, clearly wishing to not have to do this. Therese could only give her a sad smile as she squeezed her hand in support, feeling impotent because there wasn’t more she could do. Carol took a shaky breath before looking back at her daughter. “He lied to you, baby. About me being sick. I was never sick; he planned all this to keep me away from you due to the divorce.”

The change in Rindy was obvious because she tensed right away, but she didn’t do or say anything else, so Carol took the chance to keep talking, trying to explain everything she could in a way the girl could understand. Therese kept her gaze on Rindy this time, the girl avoiding looking at either of them, her head tilted down as if she was looking at something truly interesting on the floor. When Carol stopped talking, she held her breath, expecting whatever explosion of emotion was necessary.

“I see.” Rindy lifted her head to look at them, suddenly appearing to be older than the eight years she had. “Can I go to my room?”

Carol parted her lips in surprise, not expecting this outcome, feeling worried for the way she was reacting because her daughter looked so … indifferent. “Rindy-” but she stopped talking when she felt Therese squeezing her hand. “I … if that’s what you want, of course.”

Rindy didn’t answer, getting down off the stool in a fluid movement. She didn’t hurry to leave the kitchen but it felt like she disappeared the moment both women blinked. Carol couldn’t stop the silent crying once they were alone. Therese, noticing and without moving her hand from hers, encircled the furniture to get to her, hugging her with force. Fleetingly, Carol was tempted to push her away, her need to go and take care of her daughter stronger than her need to be comforted, but Therese’s arms strengthened her grip as if she was reading her thoughts, causing Carol’s cry to intensify and her arms to wrap around Therese’s waist.

“I’m ruining my daughter’s life,” she mumbled against the other woman’s clothes.

“Don’t say that, ever, especially when it’s not true.”

Carol pulled back to look at her. “Therese, I’m-”

“No,” she said with resolution. “ _He_ was the one who did everything, Carol. _He_ was the one put you in this position. You just are the messenger because you don’t want your daughter to live in the shadows. Rindy deserves to know.” They were both aware that for her age it was too much for her to bear but unfortunately they didn’t have the luxury to keep postponing it.

“Do you think she’s okay?” Carol felt stupid asking when she knew the answer beforehand.

The desperate way Carol looked at Therese, made her want to lie to her to comfort her, even if she knew it wouldn’t do any good. “She _will_ be.”

Rindy’s reaction wasn’t as strange as Carol seemed to think. The girl, during most of her life, had only known happiness and it was undeniable that currently she was going through a lot of emotions she couldn’t understand. Therese knew that leaving her alone wasn’t the best course of action but as Carol’s daughter, a little bit of distance was also necessary. It wasn’t only Carol’s influence on her, but also Abby’s and even Harge’s … they weren’t people who under normal circumstances showed their emotions, especially to Rindy, to avoid her any kind of burden. Therese, who now interacted with her, understood very well why.

Therese pressed her lips against Carol’s forehead before resting hers against it. She knew that nothing she could say would help to calm Carol unless she could see it with her own eyes, so she didn’t try but she wasn’t going to stand there with crossed arms. “Can I-?” She made a gesture with her head towards the second floor, feeling a little unsure. It was clear that Carol was dying to go to Rindy and Therese thought it wasn’t fair that she was requesting to go first but the woman only smiled, a sincere relieved smile.

Carol didn’t care if it was her or Therese, as long as one of them was with Rindy at the moment. “Absolutely.”

When Therese smiled at her, dimples and all before one last kiss, reassuring her one more time by telling her they would be okay to then make her way out of the kitchen, Carol felt like perhaps she didn’t make a terrible mistake by telling Rindy the truth.

 

* * *

 

The door of Rindy’s bedroom was ajar which Therese took as a good sign. It felt like the girl wasn’t trying to close any chance to approach her, only placing a caution signal. Nevertheless, Therese knocked on the door, her head peeking in to look at Rindy sitting on the edge of the bed, her head hanging down. “Can I come in?” she asked softly.

There was no answer, but Therese would hang onto the fact that she wasn’t receiving any direct refusal to move forward. She stepped inside the room, walking slowly, almost as if she was dealing with a wounded animal, and sat next to Rindy once she was close ─ not too close but not too far either, wanting to be able to reach her if it was necessary. Her green eyes scrutinized the girl for a moment until Therese felt her heart clenching in pain when Rindy’s shoulders shook, pointing out that she was crying.

“Rindy-”

“Is he sick?” She cut Therese off.

Therese’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting any kind of interrogation. “What?” She blinked with astonishment.

“Did he do it because he’s sick?” There was a trace of annoyance in her voice, feeling frustrated because Therese wasn’t answering her question right away as she needed it.

The woman’s mouth opened and closed several times, still taken aback, causing Rindy to lift her face to look at her. It was the angry frown despite the tears falling down her cheeks that brought Therese back, pulling her into a professional mood because it made it easier to answer those questions. “No, he’s not. He purposefully planned all this.”

Rindy’s head fell down once again. Therese was about to put a hand on her back to rub it comfortingly when she stood up abruptly. “Why would he do that? Why would anyone do something like this? What kind of person would want to hurt someone else?” Therese knew the answers but the idea of being the one telling them to Rindy made her feel strangely heartless so she remained silent, letting the girl vent, her voice getting higher as she kept going. “My _father_ hurt my _mother_ … on purpose. How am I supposed to live with that?!”

“It’s not your burden to carry.” She repeated the same words she told Carol once with a calming voice. “I know it’s shocking to know that your father is …” She licked her lips, carefully thinking how to say this without using any bad words but wanting to show the magnitude of the situation. “A cruel person but you have nothing to do with this. Or your mother. This is all him. You two were unfortunately pawns of the situation.”

“That’s exactly the point, Therese. I- I lived with him for years. I- I thought he was a good person w- who would never harm us.” Her face was tainted with dread. “For years … he made Mom think that I was dead-” She choked on a sob. “That she was the one who-” It was when Rindy couldn’t keep it together anymore, bursting into tears that Therese thought that they had made a mistake. Rindy was only eight years old and it wasn’t fair that her world was shaken up in this way. She should be having a normal childhood like the kids of her age, not having hers crushed.

Luckily, Rindy didn’t refuse Therese’s comfort once she stood to wrap her arms around her. She actually fell fully into her arms, her crying turning more heartrending now that she had someone willing to sustain her. Therese was so completely committed to taking care of Rindy in that moment that she didn’t notice Carol’s presence until she felt an arm wrapping around her waist, her other arm enveloping her daughter as she pressed her lips against Rindy’s forehead with her eyes closed. It wasn’t surprising that she was crying too but Therese felt her heart tightening in pain, wishing to have the power to made them all stop hurting.

Neither woman was sure who was the one prompting the others but after a while, the three of them were laying down on Rindy’s bed, with the little girl expectedly in the middle, Carol and Therese working as her shields at either extreme. Carol was caressing the little girl’s back as Therese unhurriedly ran her fingers through the dark blonde hair. From time to time, grey eyes locked with green, and they exchanged a small but sincere smile, wanting to hold in the preciousness of the moment because it was things like this that would give them the strength to face what was about to come.

 

* * *

 

Therese warned Carol about the anger but knowing didn’t make it any easier. Rindy snapping at practically everything felt like a stab in their heart even when they knew they weren’t the cause of it. Abby and Genevieve offered encouragement often: _“Rindy counts with the right allies that make her feel capable of anything.” “She’s a strong person and with your support, she will be able to overcome this.”_ ─ They meant well but they didn’t know about the fact that whenever they tried to talk with Rindy, she shut them out, which made everything more frustrating and worrisome. Therese felt on the horns of a dilemma, trying to do the best for both parties involved but when Carol started to scratch the surface of her own discontent, she felt like a failure; as a girlfriend, as whatever she was for Rindy and as a future doctor.

“I think we should take her to therapy.” Carol rested her elbows on the kitchen island, rubbing her face with her hands as Therese fished for the things to prepare their food (she had been leaving work early due to their situation), waiting for Rindy to arrive home from school.

Therese pursed her lips to avoid a deep sigh. “If that’s what you want.”

“No, Therese, it’s not what I want,” she retorted, looking at her accusingly. “But I don’t know what else to do – she is not allowing us to help her.”

Therese slammed her hand against the cupboard, making Carol jump in her spot at the unexpectancy of such reaction, wincing at the pain because she had been holding a knife and the impact of the handle, once it smacked against the wood, hurt her palm. “You think I don’t know that?” She looked at Carol with distress. “You think I’m not seeing what it’s doing to her? You think I don’t feel guilty?” She closed her eyes when they filled with tears, lowering her gaze, not seeing the way Carol’s expression softened in sadness. “I don’t- I don’t know how I’m supposed to behave. I’m trying to be the three things you two need me to be: a supporting girlfriend, a concerned adult, and a responsible professional but I just feel like I’m failing at everything.” She choked back a sob.

Carol was on her feet the moment Therese stopped talking, hurrying her way to her. “I’m so sorry, angel.” She softly took Therese’s head in her hands. “I wasn’t recriminating you, I’m sorry if it sounded like that. I know you are trying your best.” The young woman pouted, shyly searching her eyes. “God, Therese, if I didn’t have you I would have gone crazy, for real this time.”

Carol smiled, sincerely happy when she made her girlfriend snort at her comment. “You really need to stop using those words to explain your point.” Though there was a strange part of her that felt happy because Carol was able to joke about all that.

“I will when you stop laughing at it.” She kissed her lips chastely before looking apologetically, her thumbs caressing her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, darling. I wasn’t aware of how much this was affecting you. I was mainly focused on Rindy.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Your attention _should_ be on her.” She was sincere but nevertheless, Carol shook her head.

“You are the woman I love with all of me and even when Rindy is our main focus, I shouldn’t have neglected you like this.” Her face contorted with sorrow. “The last thing I want is for everything we have built to start to fall apart.”

“That won’t ever happen.” She lifted Carol’s head when she lowered it, insecure. “I told you, you are stuck with me forever.” The smile that curled her lips was so full of love and decision that Carol _felt_ the conviction too.

When Rindy arrived, she found them lost in a needy embrace ─ their fingertips were digging against whatever part they were clenching at the moment, heads resting against the other’s shoulder with their eyes closed, clearly not wanting to let go. However, they did it, surely feeling Rindy’s gaze on them. Neither women talked at first, wanting to gauge the girl’s mood but, not wanting to show precisely that, Carol hurried to say something after a few seconds.

“Hey sweetheart, food will be ready soon. We … were discussing some things and we got distracted.”

Rindy’s eyes ventured around the kitchen without answering. They were sure she was going to leave towards her room, as she often did the last few days, not saying anything to them beyond letting them know she was there but this time she put her backpack on the floor before stepping inside the kitchen. “Yeah, that’s okay. I’m not really hungry anyway.” She hadn’t been since that day but she didn’t make a huge drama whenever she was called to eat.

Carol and Therese exchanged a look, feeling slightly hopeful, before following Rindy as she sat on one of the kitchen island stools. “Not even when I’m making your favorite?” Therese asked softly, walking back to the cupboard where all the ingredients were, her body a little to the side so Rindy could see.

The girl shrugged but the corners of her mouth lifted imperceptibly. If it wasn’t because they were paying attention to her, they wouldn’t have seen it but they did and for the moment, that was enough for them. Therese was close to finishing preparing the food as Carol was setting the table when Rindy sighed deeply. “I’m sorry for the way I have been acting.”

The sound of a plate falling to the floor, shattering into pieces, startled everyone, two pair of eyes quickly falling on the person that had been responsible for it. Carol, however, couldn’t care less, but when Therese got closer to her to make sure she was all right, she quickly reassured her before anything else. “I’m okay, darling.” She gave her a quick kiss before looking at Rindy. “Baby, you don’t have anything to apologize for.” Carol took Therese’s hand, moving closer to her daughter – food could wait. “We know that the situation we put you in is not easy to deal with.”

“But you two are not the reason of it, and I have been taking it all out with you two and it’s not fair because you only care for me.” She lowered her head, sad and ashamed.

The last thing they wanted was for Rindy to feel even worse with this situation so Therese was quick to deal with this particular plight. She placed two fingers under the girl’s chin, lifting her face softly, all her persona showing sincere affection and understanding. “You didn’t do anything wrong because you are also a victim here so of course we forgive you, sweetie.”

“If there’s someone who will always make an effort to understand you, it’s us. Even when you someday actually get angry with us,” Carol added with a tender smile.

Rindy smiled gratefully though it didn’t last. “There’s … something I want to discuss with you two.” She knew that Therese was pretty much involved in this as they were, not only because she was the one discovering the truth but for the personal involvement that came with loving them.

She sounded so serious that they couldn’t help but worry though they tried not to show it, not wanting for Rindy to go back behind her walls as the previous days. “What is it, sweetheart?” Carol inquired, placing her hand over her daughter’s.

Nibbling her lower lip nervously, Rindy looked everywhere but at them. “I want to see him.”

The atmosphere turned tense right away. Therese had to bite her lower lip to suppress the desire to voice the no that climbed up her throat. Both adults wanted to deny her request without giving proper thought to it, clearly remembering the time Carol had faced Harge; because if for her it was distressing, the effect it could have on an eight years old girl might be even worse. Surprisingly, it was Carol who mulled over it because she had gotten the necessary closure, but she wouldn’t give an answer before talking with Therese first – she had been including her little by little when it came to make decisions when Rindy was involved. She knew that Therese had no idea how to behave with the girl; if she should act like a friend or something like a mother figure. In fact, Carol was sure that with this situation, Therese thought that she was relying so much on her for her medical input than anything else.

“We are going to talk about it, all right?” Carol told her daughter, feeling Therese’s eyes on her as a surprised gasp escaped from her mouth, surely expecting that she was going to say no. “That’s all I’m willing to tell you right now.” But it was enough for Rindy, who smiled as she nodded because this was better than getting a resolute ‘no’ as an answer.

Therese was still feeling flabbergasted with this unexpected development, unable to tear her gaze away from Carol, who looked at her after kissing her daughter’s head. There was so much Therese needed to say but with a simple look, Carol sent her the message that they would talk later, that she would have her chance to voice her opinion and worries. The unspoken understanding clear for both of them: they should relish in this moment now that Rindy was back.

Hearing her name pulled Therese out of her trance and Rindy smiled sheepishly once her attention was on her. “Can I help you finish the meal?”

The fact that at that moment she looked like a little girl again, with her eyes widening in expectation, shining with curiosity and joy made Therese push back any kind of concern for the time being. She beamed a smile at her before kissing the top of her head. “Absolutely.” It was a relief to see that their friends were right ─ Rindy was strong, even more so because she hadn’t lost that adorable childish innocence that characterized her. Her world as she had known it might have taken a big blow and she wouldn’t come out unscathed from it but fortunately, Carol and Therese had been managing to reinforce it with sincerity and love, so she would be able to deal with this without losing the essence of who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an amazing beta. Thank you so much, Ligeria!

Therese always thought that the hardest thing she would ever have to experience was her confrontation with Tucker but now that she was waiting, with Rindy sitting at her side, in a interrogation room for Harge, she felt like that had been easy peasy. Carol was waiting for them outside, able to see from the one-way mirror. The day they had discussed this (for Therese it still was so extraordinary that it had been Carol who needed to point out reasons to convince her why this was a good idea), both agreed that if there was someone who needed to be in that room as Rindy’s lifeline, it was Therese.

The situation was going to be hard for her on its own, and if Carol accompanied her, there was the chance that Harge would lash out against her the moment he saw her, something they didn’t want because this was Rindy’s opportunity to unburden all she had been gathering since she learned the truth with the responsible person. Rindy didn’t mind once they shared their opinion about it; mainly because she was more than accustomed to Therese’s presence, already seeing her as one more adult she could rely on and because part of her didn’t want to lose the chance they were giving her if she didn’t agree with it.

Therese’s apprehension wasn’t for her personally since Harge had no idea who she was. During the chaotic days when she and Abby had had to deal with all this to keep the men behind bars, it had been the other woman who directly interacted with Harge while Therese looked through the mirror. The only thing he knew about her was that she was smart enough to discover all the plotting but she was always referred to as Doctor Belivet. But now, as they were waiting, she couldn’t ignore all the worrisome thoughts that were gathering in her mind on Rindy’s behalf.

If there was a salvaging trait of Harge for Therese, it was his devotion to his daughter but if he had done what he did to Carol after she ‘hurt’ him, she couldn’t help but worry about the way he could act after Rindy spoke her mind. She didn’t have a clue of what the girl was going to say to him – she and Carol had been curious but they didn’t ask, not wanting to turn Rindy’s freedom of speech into a rehearsed monologue.

Rindy was looking down at her legs, the ones she was moving to keep herself entertained but when she wasn’t able to stand the silence anymore, she looked at Therese, catching the way her face was slowly shifting in concern. “Hey.” The woman jumped a bit, turning her head in her direction. “It’s going to be okay.” She placed her hand over Therese’s.

Therese blinked, looking impassive for that brief moment until she chuckled. “Shouldn’t I be the one telling you that?”

“You will.” She nodded with certainty. “When I need it.”

A tender smile was drawn on Therese’s lips. “Thank you, Rindy.” The little girl reciprocated the smile but the sound of the door opening vanished any comfort Therese may have been feeling.

It was clear that living behind bars was physically affecting Harge – he looked thinner than the last time Therese had laid eyes on him. His hair was turning white around the temples, there were big dark circles under his tired eyes and he had some wounds around his face. However, when he looked at Rindy, his demeanour took a radical turn; a sincere smile lifted his lips up, crinkling his eyes around the corners. It was clear that he wanted to get closer to her, most likely to hug her but a mix between being guided by the guards, having arms and legs handcuffed and the fact that Rindy wasn’t projecting a welcomed vibe, caused him to move forwards until he sat in front of them, the guards locking his chain on the d-ring embedded in the center of the table. He didn’t look at Therese at any time, almost as if she didn’t exist, which worked perfectly fine for her.

“Hi, honey, I’m really happy to see you.” Therese would have never thought that he was able to talk with such an affectionate voice after being used to all the screaming at Abby.

Rindy stiffened when she heard him but it could be confused with uncomfortableness at being in that kind of place. She wasn’t looking at him, her gaze fixed on the table as she began to fidget with her hands. Therese momentarily shifted her gaze to the mirror, as if she was feeling Carol’s uneasiness too ─ who couldn’t avoid the way her heart skipped a beat at that reaction, their connection demonstrating its intensity, despite feeling anxious ─ before looking back at Rindy, ready to put a stop to all this if it was necessary.

Harge didn’t feel discouraged when he didn’t get an answer, feeling like the simple fact of seeing her was more than enough. He wasn’t surprised when Carol rejected every time he pretty much _demanded_ (through his lawyer) to see his daughter, thought it was unsettling not to know how much Rindy knew but he imagined that she wouldn’t be there if she knew the truth. “I’ve missed you so much. How have you been?”

It wasn’t fair that Rindy was extremely polite to the point that even when she was upset with a person, if they asked her a direct question, she was going to answer. However, before doing it, her blue eyes searched for Therese quickly, who smiled comfortingly at her. That drew Harge’s attention; the woman could sense him scrutinizing the brief interaction but he wouldn’t dare to interrupt the chance to speak with Rindy just to satisfy his curiosity.

“I’m … fine.” In retrospect, it was the truth. Spending time with her mother, Therese, Abby, and Genevieve made her happy. It was only after hearing what had really happened that it felt like her happiness had been stained, so she wanted to do something about it. “Being with Mommy again is the best.” Rindy had stopped calling Carol that a while ago, only doing it when she was trying to get away with mischief or when she was feeling under the weather. It wasn’t strange that she was doing it right now, using it like comfort since she couldn't be physically present. Therese didn’t hesitate to place her hand against Rindy’s back, rubbing lovingly.

Harge shifted uncomfortably in his seat, forcing a convincing smile to anyone who didn’t know what he had done. “I’m glad your mother got better.” This time it was Therese who stiffened, her moving hand halting her caresses. “When I’m out, maybe I could talk with her and we could … try to be a family again.”

Therese was seeing red because the nerve of this man was unbelievable but before she could do or say something about it (and she should be thankful because she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t have done something completely crazy), Rindy spoke first. “You won’t ever be out.” All the naivety Rindy was conveying vanished. “At least I hope so, and even if by some miracle you do, I don’t want anything to do with you.” Therese had to purse her lips to not make any sound that showed how damn proud she felt at that moment. She could already imagine Abby throwing a party for Rindy when she heard about this.

To say Harge was dumbfounded was an understatement – he was open-mouthed, looking at Rindy as if she wasn’t his daughter, which in a sense was the new reality after what she said. Therese thought that moment was a fair retribution after what he had just said. “Rindy, I don’t know what kind lies they have been feeding you but-”

The humorless laugh made Therese shudder but she noticed the tears that now were falling down Rindy’s cheeks. “Don’t even bother. You think they would do the same thing you did? That they would betray my confidence like you did? I saw the proof, Da-” She cut off, growling when she realized her mistake. This time Harge didn’t even try to defend himself, looking defeated and his eyes even shone with tears that Therese knew would never fall.

Rindy took a deep breath before keep going. “When I knew the truth, my main question was why, I was desperate to know why you would do something like that but now that I have the chance to ask you, I don’t care anymore.” She made eye contact with him. “Because your explanation won’t change the fact that you willingly hurt my mom; that you made her believe she hurt me when you were the one doing it; that I couldn’t be with her for years and that you still tried to lie to me after knowing the truth. I won’t forgive you for that. Ever.” Her voice cracked because despite everything, he had been her father – it seemed like in one way or another she was destined to lose one of her parents. At least this time it was a decision she was making.

“I imagine that now I have to live the rest of my life watching my back because if you did this to Mommy because she ‘hurt’ you, I suppose now it’s my turn.” Harge gasped as if he had been hit, not believing what he just heard, that his daughter could actually believe that he wanted to hurt her on purpose.

“Rindy,” Therese interfered with a warning tone. She wasn’t doing it for Harge’s behalf but for the girl herself. No matter how much he deserved the cruelness, she couldn’t let Rindy to be the one transmitting it because being purposefully cruel would break something inside her.

The little girl pursed her lips, lowering her gaze. It was then when Harge turned his entire attention to Therese, narrowing his eyes. “Who the hell are you?” He couldn’t keep ignoring the bothersome sensation at the fact that his daughter was reacting to every word and gesture of the woman, a strong familiarity between them. Focusing on her also worked as a distraction from the pain he felt at what was happening with Rindy, knowing there was no way he could fix it.

Moistening her lips with her tongue, Therese’s gaze went to the mirror but once again, Rindy spoke before she could, as if she was trying to avoid any kind of interaction between them because she didn’t want any extra stain in her life. “She’s Therese, who helped Mommy,” she deliberately clarified with a frown as she wiped away the tears, annoyed.

Harge’s eyes widened with incredulity. “You are Doctor Belivet?”

Therese smirked. With another person, she would be feeling shy once they connected the dots but in this case – the fact that for Harge, as much as for Tucker, realizing that a young woman like her was the one who outsmarted them was like a low blow – it was truly pleasing. “She’s also Mommy’s girlfriend.”

Those words were able to vanish any kind of smugness Therese was feeling at the moment and it wasn’t because she was embarrassed of them. Being Carol’s partner filled her with nothing more than happiness and pride but revealing this to Harge felt like opening the door of their house to someone only with the intention of destroying it. All the sadness he was feeling morphed into rage as a cold smile curved her lips slightly. Therese hated that she wasn’t able to stop the nervousness growing inside her but she would be damned if she would give Harge some kind of power over her, especially when it came to her relationship with Carol, not when it was one of the things that made her stronger, so she raised an almost daring eyebrow as she looked at Harge. He pursed his lips, his gaze switching fleetingly in Rindy’s direction. It wasn’t really surprising that despite everything, he would still control himself in front of her because Therese had been right whenever she pointed out that Rindy was the most important thing to him.

Rindy stood up after the silence turned uncomfortable, making obvious that this reunion was over. “I mean it when I said that I don’t want anything to do with you anymore,” she claimed decisively. “I no longer have a father.”

She turned around to walk towards the door, ignoring the pleading way Harge said her name, but in her first step, she staggered slightly and if it wasn’t for Therese looking at her, she wouldn’t have seen it. She didn’t think twice to pick the girl up, who was surprised by the gesture but she smiled gratefully, resting her head on her shoulder. Therese pressed a kiss on Rindy’s temple, walking towards the door that was opened immediately by a guard on the other side of it. Carol was waiting for them, giving Therese comfort with only one look and when Rindy realized, she turned her body to change from one woman’s arms to the other’s. Carol kissed her daughter’s head, closing her eyes, relishing her presence, feeling Rindy’s fingertips digging in her skin as she hugged her with all the strength her little body could afford, holding her like she was her lifeline.

After a brief moment, she made eye contact with Therese, who smiled softly but Carol could see something else behind the gesture. “Take her out, there’s something I need to do first.” There was determination in every part of her and before Carol could say something, Therese was closing the door.

 

* * *

 

Carol was looking through the one way mirror with worry. She didn’t know if her decision to stay with Rindy, going against Therese’s request, was the right choice but she just couldn’t leave her girlfriend either, even when they weren’t technically in the same room. On the bright side, her daughter had fallen asleep almost right away, emotionally exhausted by the day. She watched as Therese sauntered her way back to the table where she had been a moment ago but this time she didn’t sit.

“I wished your death so many times.” Therese finally broke the silence, unapologetic. There was surprise in Harge’s features though it was clear that he was trying to not show it. “But that would have been merciful. Something you don’t deserve.” She smirked coldly and for a moment she felt like someone else possessed her because even when she was sincere in what she was saying and feeling, she felt like another person. “I can see it. I can see the way it bothers you to know that your plan didn’t work. That someone like me was able to see through your carefully planned plan.” Harge flexed his jaw, his hands clenching into fists but he remained silent, not wanting to give her the satisfaction that she was getting under his skin but with the next words, it wasn’t possible to keep doing so. Therese smiled, a pleased lopsided smirk. “I can see how much you hate that they chose me, that they love me.”

Carol jumped when Harge slammed his palms against the table, abruptly standing up, all his stance screaming violence, her heart pounding furiously against her chest, worried for the woman she loved. However, Therese didn’t flinch the slightest, looking pretty unimpressed as the guards hurried to hold him although he wouldn’t have able to reach her with the holds he had. “You fucking bitch,” he muttered between gritted teeth.

But instead of feeling offended, Therese laughed, because he would never have some kind of effect on her, not in the way she had against him. “Is that the best you can do?” She raised an eyebrow. “Just let me give you a fair warning before you try again. It won’t matter what you say or do. It won’t change your reality. It won’t change the fact that I’m the one who is lucky to see them and interact with them everyday. It won’t change that you are going to spend the rest of your miserable life rotting in this place while I …” she paused for effect. “... the woman who outwitted you, is out there, building a future with them, because I’m not an idiot to not know how lucky I am to have them, to not cherish their presence everyday of my life.” Her eyes glittered with passion. “And you are going to have to live every single day with that in mind.”

“I never did anything to hurt my daughter,” he grumbled angrily.

Therese closed her eyes tiredly before opening them widely in mocking shock. “It’s like you didn’t even pay attention to the person you supposedly love and care more than anyone else. She was here telling you exactly why. It’s her mother, for crying out loud! Did you really expect that she would forgive you about this only because you are her father?” Due to Harge’s expression it was clear that was exactly what he was hoping for. “You hurt your daughter, no matter what you try to tell yourself to feel better about it, you did it and you are going to live with the consequences of your choices.” She smiled, almost sadly. “I’m not sick as to thank you for doing this, because I wish they never went through all this drama; I would do anything to erase this pain for them but I will take advantage of the mistakes you made – I’m going to live my life giving them the love and happiness they both deserve. I don’t expect you to understand how precious that gift is, how precious _they_ are – you didn’t do it the time you had the chance so there’s really no hope for you.”

Harge opened his mouth only to shut it when he didn’t know what to say even when he was feeling a raw need to say something, to lash out against the woman he blamed for his current position because it was easier to do that than accept that he was the only one responsible of all of this. But knowing the fact that Therese was right ruined any idea in his mind because he believed her when she said that he didn’t have any kind of weapon against her, and more importantly, she knew it. He hadn’t valued it back in the day, taking it always for granted, but having Carol and Rindy by your side was somehow intoxicating with power, it could made you feel that you were able to do absolutely everything, completely invincible. However, he wouldn’t give her the pleasure to actually say it or show it – he had already lost everything and this was the only thing he could have, even when he was bitterly aware that it wasn’t a victory.

Therese sighed tiredly at the silence, placing a hand on the table. She had been expecting some kind of retaliation, offended screaming, something that showed even the slightest regret but Harge only looked at her with indifference. “At least I hope that one day you actually remember how much you loved them – that there was a day where you would have done anything for them instead of spend all your effort trying to ruin their lives. The last thing they deserve from you, for the good old days, is to be released from this hell you put them into.” Her eyes flashed with passion as she bent in a threatening way, lowering her voice. “But if by any chance you want to stick with being an asshole for the rest of your life … I am someone who is more than willing to do _anything_ for them.”

It was slightly scary for Therese to know that this wasn’t an empty threat. Of course, she would try to work things out in the way it should be as a first option but in any extreme case, she wouldn’t even think twice. Harge was impressed that this flimsy-like woman was so feisty to dare to threaten him – it didn’t work to the point of scaring him but he truly believed her words and he supposed that was exactly the point of it. Shooting one last look at the man with narrowed eyes, Therese turned to walk towards the door. She was feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders which surprised her because she was never aware of her need to voice what she thought about Harge, to point out his stupidity.

Therese wasn’t upset when she saw Carol still waiting for her in the room, knowing that in the same position, she would have also ignored the request she had made but it was comforting to see Rindy fast asleep in her mother’s arms. When they got closer, Therese placed a hand on Rindy’s head, moving her fingers softly while she read Carol’s expressions. She was a mix of concern and affection, causing Therese to blush a little, remembering all the devoted words she had spoken, as if she hadn’t already professed her love to Carol several times.

The young woman moved her hand from Rindy to caress her girlfriend’s cheek, giving her a sincerely reassuring smile. “You two are okay?” she whispered, trying to have a private moment when there were other people besides them.

Carol closed her eyes for a moment, moving her head against Therese’s hand, opening them back when she asked the question. “Yes, she fell asleep right away. I’m fine now that I have both of you at my side.”

“I’m sorry if I worried you. I felt this need so out of nowhere and-” She cut herself off when Carol shook her head.

“You don’t have to apologize for doing what you just did.” She leaned down, pressing her forehead against Therese’s. “You don’t ever have to apologize for looking out for us. For loving us.” Carol was whispering but her voice was filled with sentiment.

Therese searched Carol’s lips without minding where they were (after all, it wasn’t the first time they kissed in public), stroking them with intense devotion but still managing to keep the kiss rated for all audiences. Nevertheless, the guard that was waiting for them to accompany them to the exit, blushed slightly and had to divert her gaze when her eyes fell curiously on them, wondering why they weren’t hurrying to leave when everyone often did, feeling like she was intruding in a scene that was private and personal.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, normalcy returned to the Belivet-Ross home. Rindy hadn’t fallen back to where she had been before confronting Harge but there was an expected melancholic vibe surrounding her at the loss she was experiencing, needing to mourn it. At least this time she didn't resort to putting distance between them, instead reaching for either of the women whenever she needed it. Much like the first days when Therese moved in with them, they were naturally settling into a routine with the new changes in their lives.

Rindy stepped into the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes, stifling a yawn at the same time her stomach growled, announcing her arrival. Carol was flipping some pancakes, still wearing her bathrobe while Therese was sitting at the kitchen island, reading some papers, wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants. Both women interrupted their tasks to look at her, greeting her with a smile that she reciprocated as she sat in front of Therese.

“Are you hungry, baby?” Carol returned her attention to the stove as she spoke.

The girl hummed in affirmation. “Have you eaten already?”

“No, we were waiting for you,” Therese answered, with her eyes locked in her reading, wanting to check one last time before she had to put them aside to have breakfast.

Rindy looked over the clock, feeling a little bit guilty when she noticed it was past eleven in the morning. “Do you need help, Mom?”

“Mmm, just fetch whatever you want to put on this.” Rindy stood up to do just that. In the first lap she brought the liquid stuff she liked and in the second one she brought a couple pieces of fruit for the women.

Easy chatter flowed between the three of them as Carol finished with the pancakes and once she joined them at the table. Therese put her work to the side, allowing her girlfriend to place a plate in front of her which she thanked her for with a tender kiss on Carol’s lips, drawing a smile from her. Often, when Rindy was present, it was the girl who carried the conversation ─ during the previous weeks that had changed a little but now she was back on track, rambling animatedly about her next school trip that would be to an aquarium. For Carol and Therese, that was thrilling because it meant she was feeling so much better.

“Ma, can you pass me the syrup?” She was able to reach it on her own but there was a secret agenda on her part.

Therese raised an eyebrow at Rindy’s new way to address Carol but something started to feel odd when she didn’t move right away to fulfill her daughter’s request and she felt the weight of gazes on her. She slowly lifted her head, almost as if she was scared of something, her brain still not comprehending why her heart was beating in a furious rhythm. Rindy was looking at her, expectantly and a little worried while Carol’s eyes were full of curiosity, waiting for her reaction. It was then when the light went on, causing her eyes to widen and her mouth to fall open, completely stunned.

Rindy waited for a moment but after being under Therese’s stare for longer than she expected, without the young woman doing anything but looking at her, completely astonished, she looked at her Carol, who chuckled delighted. “She’s okay, darling, you just broke her in a meaningful and special way. Give her a little time.”

Hearing her girlfriend speak pulled Therese out of her dazed state, because Carol sounded completely overjoyed but she was able to react despite that, as opposite of her since she felt like she was in an ocean of happiness and she was allowing the waves to take her away. Therese slipped down from the stool, moving to Rindy in an impressive velocity to pull her into her arms in a crushing hug as she kissed her forehead to then whisper a shaky ‘I love you’, her voice full of emotion.

Rindy giggled happily, wrapping her arms around Therese’s waist when the young woman moved a little, giving her freedom to move. Without breaking the hug, she lifted her head to look at her, sheepishly. “Are you- are you okay with it?” She had to be sure because she was putting onto the woman a responsibility that perhaps she didn’t want or wasn’t ready for, no matter how much she loved them. It was one thing to be the girlfriend of a woman with a child and another to actually want to be the mother of such child.

Rindy had actually spoken with Carol about it first, after she had to hold back the word several times because it was feeling so natural whenever she interacted with Therese. Mainly due to those fears but also because she wanted to be sure that Carol was okay with this outcome. The last thing she wanted was some kind of misunderstanding, making her mother think that she wasn’t good enough on her own when in reality she was giving her the perfect family though Rindy knew she was being silly, because Carol (and Therese too) had always made clear that this relationship was a commitment for the long term and that she was part of it as much as they were.

“Oh, baby.” Therese’s eyes were sparkling with love and happy tears. “I’m more than okay with it.” She kissed her forehead.

Carol let out a dreamy sigh as she placed her elbow on the table to rest her chin on her hand, watching the two girls she loved the most merging into another hug, thinking that perhaps the moment to stop hiding the engagement ring that was on the top of her closet was getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon, I hope ;)


End file.
